The Perfect Gift
by Kidan
Summary: Zekk gets Jaina a gift. Post DN3.


**The Perfect Gift**

I watch with glee from the refuge of my hiding place as the object of my affection comes across the mystery present, tears off the wrapping and gasps in surprise that I had finally managed to give her the perfect gift. I smile at the way her eyes widen, and her mouth drops open. It makes my heart soar. I feel my smile as it twists into a slight grin as she starts looking around, trying to find me. After all, she is a Jedi, and it is hard to hide from a Jedi, I should know, I am one as well. I glance over my shoulder to see the ysalamiri hanging on a feeder tube right above my head. As long as I'm here, Jaina won't be able to see or feel me, of course it hampers my abilities as well, but that's the price to be paid.

I look back towards her, admiring as I always do her smooth skin and cocoa colored hair. For just a second, I wish I was close enough to clearly see the brandy color of her eyes. They have always been so warm and inviting. I shake off my random thoughts and once more focus on my love. She is sitting now. Sitting in front of the box, just staring into it, and I suppress a giggle at how awed she is by my present. Oh it makes me so happy to be able to give her something that she would love so much.

I was able to give Jaina Solo something which would even render her speechless.

I'm not surprised I was able to find the perfect gift; after all as an urchin in the underbelly of this great city-planet, I was always able to find the best stuff. That particular skill helped Jaina herself a time or to, and did me immense good as a bounty hunter. Of course, that was before Jagged Fel turned Jaina away from me. That arrogant Imperial, it wasn't bad enough that he stole her from me during the Vong war, but he had to do it again during the Swarm War. We were happy as JainaTaat, but that wasn't good enough for Jagged. No, he had to insist that Jaina have her independence back.

I rejoiced when Leia shot down Jagged's clawcraft, and felt so much sorrow when it was announced that he was found by the Ascendancy. When it was announced, I wanted nothing more than to run him through with my lightsaber. Of course here and now, I am glad that I stopped my primal urges, even if it meant that she went running back to him, leaving me behind, severing our connection.

Of course I got the last laugh; I got to give Jaina the perfect gift. I giggle again as I think about how wonderful she looked as she opened the gift. My mind's eye replays the delight that flickered on her face when she first saw the package and how that amazement and awe grew as she opened the gift and lifted off its lid. Silently I wished I had remembered to bring a holocamera as I would have loved to have a recording of her opening the gift, a holocamera, a flatcam, just something which would allow us to share this moment with others.

Her movement once more pulls my attention away from my wayward thoughts. I see her pull out her comlink and call someone. I ask myself who? Then I realize that it doesn't matter; she is sharing my gift with others. Letting all know that my gift is the best and most perfect gift anyone has ever given her. I smile at the fact that she is sharing the gift I gave her with others. My emotions bubble over at the thought of everyone finding out that I was able to give it to her. So that all will know that I was the one that was able to give her the perfect gift. Not Kyp, not that blasted Jagged, but me, the street rat. Me, the street rat knew her better than all the others, and soon all the Jedi, all of Coruscant and the galaxy itself will know that I loved her most of all.

I jump for joy when she reaches into the box with both hands to pull out her perfect gift. She is finally going to realize how much I love her and that she should be with me! The gift will see to that. I smile as I see the first of her tears of joy start to slide down her check. My eyes follow the shining tracks which represent her joy, and I am mesmerized slightly by the sight of how they sparkle in the sunlight.

Finally she has the gift out, and lifts it so that it is parallel to her head, so that she doesn't have to bend her head to look it over, so that she can look the gift in the eyes with her own brandy ones. I smile as her body hitches due to the joyful tears that she is shedding even still. She lowers the gift to her lap, and closes her eyes; I can only assume she is trying to stop her tears of joy. My smile just grows larger as she is unable to. My gift has really touched and moved her.

Movement in her lap captures my attention and I watch as her hand traces Jag's scar, and then runs through the white shock of Jag's hair, while the other holds the rest of the gift still in her lap. All the while Jag's green eyes stare lifelessly up at her.

Her eyes open once more and she looks down at the gift. I smile once again as her body hitches due to her tears of joy. I slap Jag on the chest where he sits beside me, and exclaim, "I told you that would be the perfect gift!"


End file.
